


mau loa (forever)

by Kupua



Series: Love runs deep [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I tag everything, SWEET AND INNOCENT, Secret Relationship, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Steve and Mary have a secret, a kid's mind is never dirty, alternative universe, baby!Mary - Freeform, being a great big brother, deep-rooted love, doris and john are wonderful parents, fluff and comfort, kid!steve, love is pure, nipple sucking, taking care of mary, the very beginning of their bond, toddler!Mary, toddler!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kupua/pseuds/Kupua
Summary: Steve loved Mary with all his heart. He couldn't stand to see his baby sister cry. And because he loved Mary so deeply he had found the best way to calm her when she was upset. It was their little secret.





	mau loa (forever)

**Author's Note:**

> **This is for you, my Sun and Stars.**  
>  You are the only person who understands why I ship Steve and Mary. It's only the first part and I plan to create many more. Danny will be soon joining the siblings but for now, it's Steve and Mary.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. No money is being made by my stories.
> 
> This is planned as an ongoing story, starting from the very beginning when Steve met Mary the first time. **PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!** This story is exactly what it seems to be. It's the beginning of Steve's and Mary's love story. And yes, I ship Steve and Mary as a couple. 
> 
> This is fanfiction and I write about what pleases me and what makes me happy.
> 
> I'm aware that my ship is not everyone's cup of tea. That's why I would like to repeat again: _Please read the tags carefully. This story is the beginning of sibling love, of sibling incest._ This story is about love and only love. 
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable with this topic, don't bother to read and please leave. It's easy - don't like, don't read.
> 
> **I ask you politely to respect the fandom etiquette, meaning:** no flames, no anon hate, no verbal attacks because you can't deal with the unusual topic and the unusual ship. Please respect the freedom that everyone is allowed to create art in their own way. It doesn't need to please you. It's totally okay if you don't like it at all. Just click yourself out again. It's that simple. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone feels the urge to write a flame or bitch at me as anon, be warned that I lash out at you verbally, with my inner young Steve who loves his sister from the bottom of his heart. You're going to feel my anger about disrespecting the freedom to create art. 
> 
> I rate this story as Mature because I don't write for teenagers. I don't write T-rated stories. I also don't write G-rated stories. I clearly ship Steve and Mary and that's why I chose this rating.
> 
> Thank you and for all the others who are still here and are still interested, enjoy.

Stevie couldn't bear to be separated longer than a few minutes from Mary. The wish to be always close to her was just there from the moment she was born. He was her older brother in every sense of the word. Stevie was overprotective in a sweet way, never suffocating, never dominating. His distinct protective instinct had been dormant to emerge with the first cry Mary let out when his mom had brought her home. 

Stevie looked in a lovely and gorgeous way after Mary and shielded her from any harm. And Mary's whole world consisted of Stevie. His laugh, his voice, his gentle strokes, his way to be by her side through the day and during the night made sure that Mary breathed in Stevie in all kinds of ways.

Little Mary inhaled her brother's scent through her lungs when her nose was mushed against his skin, tucked against his weedy boy-chest. Stevie's taste sneaked over her tongue when Mary sucked and nibbled at her brother's skin like all babies did at a certain age while he held her tenderly in his arms. Mary listened attentively when Stevie's voice caressed her ears and filled her soul with light and love. Her unsteady baby eyes were always darting in the direction of her older brother the moment Stevie stepped up to reach through the bars of Mary's crib just to be near her and to hold her hand. 

Stevie's lionheart beat strongly for his sister. They were inseparable as if Life had only waited for a long time until it made it happen that their path crossed again and the second, they met they decided to never let go – ever again. 

Their love was strong and vibrant and they were born as brother and sister.

-

Stevie was close to tears because it seemed to last an eternity until the door opened again to reveal that his mom finally came home. His father had tried to calm him but Stevie wiggled out of his arms and ran to the door, just standing there, waiting. He desperately wanted to have a look at his newborn sister. His parents promised him that he would get a new sister. His little heart rabbited in his small chest and his hands twisted the fabric of his pajama pants.

Stevie balanced on the tip of his toes when his mother walked through the door with a tiny bundle who was heartwarmingly crying in her arms.

He was three years old without a chance to express his feelings. There was this sharp spark of something, lighting-like, pulling and pushing his heart around in his chest. Little Stevie could only whine while he tugged impatiently at his mother's sleeve. He wanted her to bend down for a moment so he could get a closer look at Mary. His mom listened and crouched down so Stevie could peek into the blanket burrito where his baby sister was weeping in his mother's arms.

She was so small. She looked like a doll and she was so loud.

Stevie stared at a red, tiny face, all wrinkly and there was this open mouth, toothless and super pink. Everything was so small. Mary was red in her face from screaming. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were clenched to minuscule fists. She seemed to be in pain. 

Stevie wanted to cry, too because he couldn't stand the ear-splitting sound of Mary's cries. His eyes didn't tear up because his ears hurt, no – Stevie's eyes welled up because he felt Mary's desperation, her hunger, her uneasiness. He sensed how exhausted she was from the short trip home. Everything was new and little Stevie only wanted to make her feel safe.

He acted instinctively and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Mary's head. He murmured some soothing sounds three-year-old expressed a lot. It wasn't actual words but Stevie just talked something that made sense to him. He patted with his hand uncoordinated, yet so gentle over Mary's head. He let his little baby sister hear his voice and talked with her about his day.

Stevie wanted to calm her. He pulled his mother's arms impatiently down to be even closer. He was already wrapping his arms around Mary so he could press her against his body. His mother's voice was very soft. She said in a hushed tone that she's going to take care of Mary and that everything was going to be fine and Stevie should let go now. Mary was going to be fine, she's just hungry and she needed her dinner now. His mom had to repeat those words about three times until Stevie was ready to loosen his tight grip around the small package in his mother's arms.

Stevie was skeptical and he kind of stared at his mom with big eyes. She smiled at him with a warm and comforting love that shown clearly from her brown eyes. His mother fanned her fingers tenderly through his short hair and waited until he was ready to let go. She always made sure he was okay. 

Stevie didn't want to leave Mary's side though. He wanted to tell his mom that she was hungry and that she needed to be held all the time. He just sensed that Mary loved when someone sang a song to her. Stevie knew a lot of nice songs and maybe he could sing for her later? Like he did when Mary had been in mom's belly?

His mom petted on him, cupped his head in her palm before she stood up from her crouched position. Stevie followed each of her movements with his eyes. His father came to stand behind him and Stevie got pulled away gently by his father's warm hands. He still tried to reach out to grab a corner of the cozy blanket with which Mary was firmly wrapped up.

His father pulled him carefully and slowly out of reach while he told him Mary was hungry and she needed some time with her mother alone. She needed to eat and it was time for Stevie's dinner, too. 

Stevie shook his father's hands off and wormed out of his loose grip. He wanted to run after his mother who carried Mary out of his sight. He felt desperate but could only stomp his feet. He didn't understand why his mom took Mary up the stairs. There was nothing to eat up there! He felt helpless and feared for Mary.

Stevie ran back to his father and asked him if Mary would like some peanut butter and jam sandwich. He knew how to make them but is father only ruffled his hair and scooped him up in his arms. He smiled brightly and told him in his deep voice that Mary had a special dinner like all babies who were freshly out of mommy's tummy. Stevie held on to his father's broad shoulders while he got carried on his father's hips into the kitchen.

However, Stevie was close to tears and always turned his head around to let his eyes wander up the stairs. He pricked up his ears but he couldn't hear Mary anymore.

His father made him his favorite scrambled eggs and he shortly sat by Stevie's side before he pressed a kiss to the top of his head and told him to be a good boy and to behave. He had to work and he told Stevie his mother was tired and needed to rest. His dad told him that he was now an older brother and his sister needed him to take care of her. And he also explained to him that he could head upstairs but only after Stevie had finished his dinner.

Little Stevie watched his father closing the door silently but not without seeing him wave one last time in Stevie's direction. Normally he couldn't get enough of his dad's uniform but tonight was different and he sat at the big table in the living room, eating in a haste.

Stevie stayed put, emptying his plate and slid down the big chair. He headed straight for his parent's bedroom, climbing the stairs silently, but it was empty. He sneaked further down the hall and heard soft murmuring coming from the nursery his parents decorated especially for Mary.

He pushed the door open to peek into the room. He stared at the picture in front of him. His mom was whispering words to Mary and Mary was all quiet. His mom was half undressed and Mary got pressed against her chest. Stevie saw clearly how Mary suckled at his mom's breast. 

Nakedness was something young Stevie knew very well. He often took a bath with his mom and he loved to take a shower with his dad. The showers were much more fun because his dad always let him play with shaving foam. It always ended up with Stevie creating a hat of foam and his dad had to wash his hair twice to get rid of all the well-scented and slick foam that he smeared enthusiastically into his hair.

Stevie always had a blast showering with his dad.

He pushed the door open and tiptoed through the room to where his mom sat in the big, comfy chair. She cradled Mary's tiny body in her arms while his little sister made funny smacking sounds.

He pressed his head into his mom's hand. She caressed his hair and his cheek fondly, smiling at him. His mom made him feel safe and warm. She signed him to climb up the chair so he could snuggle into his mom's side. She wrapped her free arm around his tiny shoulders and pulled him closer.

He bobbed his head when she asked if he was okay. Stevie stared at his mom's big breasts and asked with a hushed, too loud voice, what Mary was doing. And his mom told him that she drank mommy's milk, the best food for newborn babies. 

And Stevie just ogled at Mary's tiny, wonderful face. He had to touch her, and he shyly put his hand on the blanket just to be near her. He was tired and excited, and the yearning bloomed already in his chest.

The yearning to always be close to Mary, to never let her out of site, to protect her with everything he had got. The longing to touch her, to hold her, to smell her skin, to hear her soft sounds overwhelmed his young heart.

Stevie yawned extensively. His head fell onto his mom's chest, right above her breast. It was cozy and peaceful. He still had a hard time to imagine how his mom got all the milk into her breast. His dad always poured him milk from a carton into a glass.

The riddle was too big to solve with his toddler's brain. His eyelids were heavy but his fingers held on tight to the fluffy blanket. If Mary could drink milk from the fridge it would be so much easier for his mom and besides Stevie would get the chance to feed his baby sister, too.

He fell asleep in his mother's arms with his hand clutching the blanket that was wrapped around Mary. He was warm and felt safe and very happy. 

His young, innocent mind connected the dots.

Mary had been so upset when his mom had brought her home. But after she had taken his baby sister upstairs to feed her milk from mommy's breast Mary seemed to calm down with ease, even falling asleep in his mother's arms.

That was the reason why little Stevie lifted his shirt a few weeks later.

Mary was lying on her belly on a fluffy blanket on the floor in her playpen in Stevie's room. His mom just went over to their neighbors for ten minutes. She said she would be back in an instant. And Stevie felt proud to keep watch over Mary all on his own.

He played with Mary by telling her a made-up story, using two cuddle toys in the shape of a bear and a bunny. But something seemed to upset her. She whimpered all of a sudden and her little face melted into an expression of utter despair. She was about to break out in tears. Stevie scuttled to get up on his feet. He pulled her little body close but his hushed, sweet words couldn't calm her down. He could never stand when Mary cried. It tore his soul apart without understanding why he felt so sad when her tears spilled from her baby eyes.

But Mary was hot and felt uneasy. Stevie smelled the poop in her diapers. In his hurriedly attempt to make her as comfortable as possible until their mom was back, young Stevie shucked his shirt and hauled his baby sister closer. He couldn't really lift her but he knew suckling at mom's breast always got her quiet and peaceful. 

For his young toddler mind, it was the most logical way to make Mary feel safe and to keep her from crying. He didn't want her to be upset. Stevie was also a bit scared that his mother wouldn't let him take care after her when Mary would scream her lungs out while his mom was away.

Stevie's nipples were almost invisible and tiny but he tried anyway. He dragged Mary carefully as close as possible and tucked her into his lap while he sat on the floor, legs outstretched. He sunk back into the fluffy heap of cushions and pulled baby Mary with him.

He pressed her protectively against his small, slim chest. Her head lolled around a bit but Stevie held onto her until her mouth had found his flat, barely-there nipple. Mary's baby mind learned that chest and warmth and bare skin always meant food and love and comfort.

Stevie closed his eyes experiencing a blissful state with his baby sister suckling and licking around his nipple. He held her carefully but firmly so she wouldn't topple over onto the floor. She lay on top of him with a solid weight. And she calmed down. She was so happy that she even fell asleep in Stevie's arms with her little face pressed against his small boy-chest.

Stevie dozed off too, body almost ramrod stiff, to create the best support and to keep Mary safely on the spot.

That's how their mom found her two children, peacefully asleep, with Mary piled on top of a shirtless Stevie, resting in this heap of comfy cushions.

It took Stevie a long time to really accept the concept of milk and breasts.

His mom tried to explain it to him with a lot of patience but it wasn't too fruitful. Stevie persisted on the top effect of Mary suckling breasts and nipples to calm her down. His request got reclined when he asked if he could suck his mom's nipples and his dad's too just to check if there's any milk.

It was a complicated task to understand in his age why he needed milk to calm Mary down. It had worked and he was so proud to have found such an easy method for his baby sister in case she was going to be upset again without his mother around.

Stevie only lifted his shirt to let Mary suck his nipples when they were alone, and she was churned up about something. It was the most effective way and besides, Stevie always fell asleep because it felt so warm and perfect. Mary always smelled of fresh air and of baby; the perfect scent and it was his little sister. He needed her to be happy.

And Stevie loved to fall asleep with Mary on top of him. He cradled her in his arms with his nose nuzzled into her flimsy, soft hair.

Mary grew older and she learned to walk until she was so secure with her wobbly legs that she could chase her older brother through the living room. And Steve grew stronger. His arms were a bit more muscular, producing strength to a point where he even managed to heft Mary up in his arms.

The McGarrett's house had a big backyard and Steve always played with Mary outside. His mom entrusted him with the task to always look after his younger sister because he was so good at it. His mom once said that she knew Mary was always safe with Steve and that he was the best big brother Mary could have wanted. His mother's words made him so proud.

Hawaii was always warm and most of the time it was sunny. But when the typical Hawaiian downpour went down on Steve and Mary they ran around in the rain until they were soaking wet. Mary giggled and Steve shouted and they enjoyed how nature caressed their skin softly with the warm rain.

Playing in the rain also meant to find new, dry clothes for his baby sis. They were always dripping wet. Steve made Mary sneaking up the stairs and he pushed her gently in the bathroom. His mom didn't like it so much when they always got so wet. 

Steve covered Mary's mouth with the fluffy towel when her high-pitched squeals threatened to get them caught. She loved to get wet in the rain while she played tag with her big brother. But Steve never thought about the fact that the soggy clothes actually revealed their well-hidden secret. Their mom never said anything, and she pretended to never notice when Steve danced with Mary in the rain, laughing and having a wonderful time.

Additionally, to the wet clothes, Mary always wore something the other way around. Steve found the funniest combination and made his baby sister wear little skirts and he mixed the color green with the color yellow and he mostly forgot to make her wear a singlet. But Mary's hair was always well combed and neatly coiffed.

Steve loved to towel off his little sister and to make her feel comfortable. He also enjoyed the hell out of dressing her in new, freshly washed clothes. But the thing he loved the most is when Mary sat all quiet in front of him with her eyes closed. She didn't say a word and all but waited patiently until her big brother got her hair done. Steve was tender and careful with the brush to comb through her wild mess of hair after the rain and the soft rubs with the towel.

He had no idea when he started with the soft pecks to her head. One day he just leaned forward and pressed his lips in her still wet hair. Steve gave Mary a lot of pecks but this pressing of his lips into her hair – this was special, different. 

Mary accepted this fondling like she accepted everything else Steve did with her. Every little gesture Steve performed was always born from a place of deep-rooted love he had felt from the very first day he had met Mary as this tiny baby that she was at that time.

Mary grew older and Steve's eagle eye always followed her around. She was now three years old, quite talkative and attached to her big brother's hip. Mary was Steve's little shadow. She never left his side. For now, it was still manageable to put Mary to bed in her own room. Steve always came to say goodnight. He reached through the bars of her crib to hold her little hand. 

Steve was six years old and he got enrolled in kindergarten.

The nipple sucking was still their secret, only performed when Steve knew no one was around. Steve loved it and Mary was just happy when she was close to Steve.

Somehow Steve sensed that this was something his parents didn't like to see. The day, when his mom had found them snuggled up together with Mary nibbling hat Stevie's tiny nipple, was the day Stevie saw this funny facial expression on his mommy's face. And she had also told him, he shouldn't do this again with Mary. She could hold her favorite toy and she always had a pacifier to suckle on if she wouldn't calm down.

He made sure to calm Mary otherwise when his parents were around.

But the nipple sucking happened anyway because Mary walked over to him and just dove right in. She either sucked at his shirt or fumbled with her tiny hands to get his shirt out of the way. She could get also very whiny when he tried to refuse her wish. And Steve couldn't stand her sad, contorted face because she didn't understand why Steve said 'no'.

He was only able once to stem against her tears. He was almost torn in half and Mary cried so heart-wrenching awfully that it took him three times the time to calm her down.

The older she got the more she understood that they could only do it when Mom or Dad weren't around. But when it happened Steve hugged her close. Mary always lay on top of him although she got bigger. But he loved her warmth and her weight and her soft tongue. She sucked long and sweet and it gave Steve a wonderful feeling in his gut. Everything was warm and fuzzy and utterly beautiful.

Steve supported Mary's little head with his hand and kissed her hair while she fell asleep on his bare chest.

**To be continued…**


End file.
